Uchiha Sakura
by Maddie02
Summary: Los rayos del sol brillaban con más intensidad, como si le dieran aviso de que pronto desaparecerían dejándolo solo una vez más. Pronto la luz comenzó a extinguirse y en su lugar la obscuridad le brindó su compañía silenciosa, recordándole con ese silencio que nunca había podido librarse de ella.


Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Okay, dejemos esto de lado.

¡Holi! Éste escrito está dedicado a ¡LeslieDrawings! *inserte aplausos*.

Leslie, mi muchachita, en serio espero que te guste el fic y que cumpla con tus expectativas, disculpa la tardanza, no sabes lo rápido que escribí cuando me di cuenta que faltaba un día, y también fue gracias a un poco de ayuda coftabletcof, pero bueno, espero que esto te haga feliz, feliz año nuevo y aquí está tu regalo. Ábrelo con cuidado(?)

¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Ella es Uchiha Sakura**

Los rayos del sol brillaban con más intensidad, como si le dieran aviso de que pronto desaparecerían dejándolo solo una vez más. Pronto la luz comenzó a extinguirse y en su lugar la obscuridad le brindó su compañía silenciosa, recordándole con ese silencio que nunca había podido librarse de ella.

Un resplandor permanecía estático en la distancia, se apresuró para alcanzarle intentando no mostrar la creciente incomodidad que la obscuridad le provocaba.

Nadie notó su presencia, pasó de largo la gran entrada brincando hasta llegar a una casa, le miró un momento, era amplia e imponente, representación digna de su apellido, pero no era eso lo que le llenaba de orgullo, era lo que esa casa resguardaba lo que hacía de su existencia algo… cálido

Entró en la habitación, sus ojos se agudizaron enfocando algo específico… alguien en específico.

Su esposa estaba ahí, su corto cabello rosa esparcido se hacía notar sobre la blanca almohada. Estaba cubierta hasta los hombros con las sábanas, pero él no necesitaba verla descubierta para notar su belleza, aún con los ojos cerrados ocultando esos bellos cristales verdes hipnotizantes, aún sin mostrar esa blanca sonrisa que podía iluminar cualquier día. Aún sin esforzarse o arreglarse ya era hermosa.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella recostándose a su lado, ella se removió entre las blancas sábanas.

—Sasuke-kun…— el tono infantil en el que había hablado le recordó a su infancia, cuando ella deseosa de hacerse notar ante él le llamaba por su nombre en un intento de lograr que él fijara en ella su atención. Y ahora tenía toda su atención en ella, era graciosamente irónico aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta; la chica de su equipo gennin se había ganado su corazón, su frío e indiferente corazón. Aún en los peores momentos Sakura había elegido rescatarlo de la obscuridad que le invadía, incluso en la ocasión en que intentó matarlo. Ahora lo entendía mucho mejor, ella sólo había pensado en su bien, y al final había sido él quien casi la mata… si no hubiera sido por Naruto que llegó para rescatarla…

—Quizá no hubiera habido vuelta atrás— respondió en voz baja a sus pensamientos. Pensar en eso… en lo que hubiera podido pasar le provocaba una sensación de vacío y se le hacía difícil respirar.

Le miró nuevamente y ella ya había tomado un pedazo de su capa entre sus manos, la luz de la luna iluminó momentáneamente la habitación y la blanca piel de su esposa adquirió una belleza que a él le gustaba pensar era celestial —Sakura…

* * *

Se encontró solo en la cama, a su lado la almohada reflejaba un delgado y brillante hilo color rosa. Un suave aroma flotaba en el aire; bajó deprisa las escaleras, en la cocina estaba Sakura, vestida de color azul marino portaba con gracia y elegancia el abanico Uchiha en su espalda.

—Buen día, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?— ella sonrió feliz, el tono de su voz reflejaba una esposa amorosa y paciente y eso a Sasuke le encogía de a poco el corazón.

—Bien— su respuesta se escuchó hosca y seca, pensó en disculparse pero su esposa pareció simplemente no notarlo, la vio acercarse con diferentes platos y comida. En su rostro había dulzura, era como si ella estuviera dispuesta a perdonarle todo y él no lograba comprender eso… Sakura le amaba, eso no estaba en duda, pero el cariño y dulzura enorme que le demostraba era algo que él nunca dejaría de admirar. A veces se sorprendía a él mismo en esa misma actitud, pero no se retractaba o dejaba de hacerlo, simplemente lo disfrutaba porque ella lo merecía.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño?— ahora ella estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo como si entrara en su mente, inclinó la cabeza haciéndola ver adorable. No pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura le hacía feliz.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su esposa y sus ojos ahogándose en agua, la temperamental, fuerte, amorosa e inteligente Sakura estaba a punto de llorar; se levantó para abrazarla y ella se acurrucó inmediatamente en sus brazos. —Te extrañé tanto— Sasuke la estrechó más.

—También yo— ella rompió en llanto.

No tenía palabras, no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo deseando calmarla, se sentía impotente, inútil… nunca le había agradado verla llorar. —No llores, por favor— besó su frente, donde el sello Yin descansaba y se sintió un completo cretino por hacer llorar a la médico ninja más fuerte en Konoha.

—¡Se ven tan tiernos!— desde el marco de la puerta Naruto tenía una expresión de estar a punto de vomitar arco iris.

—¿En qué momento entraste?— odió con todas sus fuerzas la interrupción, deseaba estar sólo con ella. El rubio avanzó ignorando completamente la demanda del otro.

—¿Desde cuándo llegaste? Debiste haberte reportado con el hokage, es decir yo— dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda, primero Sasuke pensó que Naruto parecía un engreído, luego concluyó que era un niñito jugando a tener poder.

—El hokage es un inepto mal educado que no toca la puerta ni pide permiso para entrar— el rubio giró para quedar nuevamente frente a frente.

—¿¡Alguien quiere pensar en Sakura-chan!? ¡Sólo mira esa carita de ángel! Es como ver un ángel en las garras de un demonio mayor… tan hermoso como aterrador.

Esa era una buena comparación, pensó Sasuke. Ella era luz y bondad, él era muchas cosas, menos eso. Todos habían cometido errores en el camino, pero los suyos… los suyos habían sido bañados en sangre, lágrimas y sufrimiento. Pensó, por enésima vez que él no merecía tanto amor después de todo el mal que había hecho. Un golpe le alarmó.

—¿¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías!?— Naruto había sido lanzado del lado extremo de la cocina, en su lugar ahora estaba Sakura, quien ya no parecía triste, sino molesta.—¡Idiota! ¡Deja de decirle esas cosas a Sasuke-kun!— Naruto todavía contra la pared tenía cara de terror, Sasuke se preguntó por que a él nunca le había causado miedo Sakura.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan…— la presa estaba acorralada y pedía a gritos piedad. Sasuke se acercó y la tomó por la cintura. La fiera había sido calmada y la presa agradeció en silencio a su interventor.

—Eso te pasa por hacer enojar a mi esposa— Naruto puso atención en Sakura que ahora permanecía dulce y apacible al lado de Sasuke. Sólo él es capaz de hacer tal cosa, pensó Naruto.

—Lo siento…— el muchacho sonrió y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.—Será mejor que me vaya, Shikamaru ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que desaparecí y debe estar buscándome.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura. —Vamos, quédate a desayunar.

—Oh, no podría. Hinata me ha dado un platón de ramen enorme ésta mañana antes de ir a la oficina, gracias, Sakura-chan— el muchacho sonrió una vez más y se despidió.

Sasuke notó que eso era mentira, Naruto no había querido quedarse para darles a él y a su esposa tiempo a solas. A veces admiraba lo mucho que había crecido.

Sakura caminó nuevamente hacia la mesa, se sentó y le llamó con una seña. Él se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer.

Esa mujer fuerte, imponente y aterradora era su mujer y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. Era fuerte, inteligente, hermosa y llena de fortaleza interior, le había dado la fortuna de ser padre de una hermosa e inteligente niña, encima de ello la había criado prácticamente sola y nunca le había reclamado tal cosa, le comprendía a la perfección y siempre le había amado, siempre había estado ahí para él… Ella era Uchiha Sakura, su esposa, cómplice y compañera de vida, y sabía con certeza que era muy afortunado al tenerla a su lado, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta, cariño?— la vio sonreír dulcemente.

—Sí, gracias.


End file.
